


Temptation

by Purposely_Stupid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, No Beta read we die like men, Open to Interpretation, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purposely_Stupid/pseuds/Purposely_Stupid
Summary: A poem about an angel and a demon (genders and relationship left ambiguous)





	Temptation

An angel of love, protector of many

Held down by a demon of sin.

Hereditary enemies so different from one another,

Yet somehow, eerily the same.

Tempting an Angel was a nearly impossible task; yet here they are.

Two birds of a feather flock together, 

One light and the other dark. 

One love and the other lust.

One generous and the other greedy

Two different creatures somehow together with one atop the other.

In that moment, both demon and angel saw they truly weren’t that different. 

That the world wasn’t in black and white, dark and light,

But instead shades of grey.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk felt gay and wrote this. You decided what they’re doing.


End file.
